Game machines including a lottery device are well known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). A pusher game in which in a medal game machine, a group of medals placed on a table is pushed out and then fall onto a predetermined medal falling portion by reciprocation of a pusher table has been known. Besides medals, balls are placed on the table, and the balls fall onto the falling portion with the movement of the medals. As the medals or the balls fall onto the falling portion, a predetermined game process is executed. A lottery process by a lottery device is executed as an example of a game process.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2010-088710.